The present invention relates to a method of fitting an annular sealing ring or member into a female tubular connector which may be a pipe joint. More particularly, the invention relates to a method for assisting in fitting a sealing ring or member into a pipe joint of the slip-on type, that is, a joint or connector into which a smaller diameter pipe is inserted. The thereby connected pipes may be thereby secured in a frictionally engaging means or may be permanently thereby secured.
As the concept of the resultant assembly of a connector, that is socket, with its sealing member is known, a further discussion in the assembly of these two components is presented below as it will lead itself to a better discussion on behalf of the meritorious contribution herein presented.
Suffice it to say at this point that the assembly of the sealing member having a larger outside diameter than the inner diameter of the connector has presented assembly problems. These problems have made for slow assembly and/or have provided for the positioning of a sealing ring or member that does not thrust uniformly in all radial directions so that the member or ring may be dislodged.